Jana The Killer
Me,Nina,Liu,and Jeff are brother and sisters.....beautiful brown haired and blue eyed babies.....It all started a long time ago.....before I went INSANE.....we were babies...back then we were so happy and Cheerful.I'll never forget how much we did together but then...for a unknown reason are family got taken apart...Jeff and Liu stayed together...but me and Nina when to different families. But the family I went to was a abusive one.......When I was 15 they took me to a some high school where I made a bunch of friends.There also were these Girls that would bully me....I would of stopped them but they had knives....and I felt if I tried to stop them they would Kill me.....HAHAH BUT IT WAS THE OTHER WAY AROUND. Later that day we had to go home early. No one knew why but we did.....After the normal bus ride home.I noticed something.....different. Something was in my room at my house,as I walked toward my room I heard a voice more Like a whisper it said "She's coming..HIDE!!" This is when I rushed to my bedroom door to find the window opened and my floor.......covered in a clear liquid........Out of curiosity I sniffed the liquid....turns out the liquid wasn't what I thought It was.......it was gasoline. I looked though the window to find to jerks standing there with a lighter in their hands.They flicked on the lighters and threw them at my house.Before I knew it my house burst in flames.The jerks ran away...Later a girl that looked familiar to showed up my doorstep with a fire extinguisher in her hand.Luckily for me my front door was opened.It turned out that she had called a ambulance before she came to my house.The girl put out most of the fire then she took one glance at me........then she just fainted.I don't remember much at the hospital but the day when I my bandages off I was shocked at myself I said "M-my skin....m-my hair......what the hell happened to me."Skin was white like snow....My hair was pure Black.....I remember nothing else but I will tell you how I became insane.It was just a week after accident the girl that saved came to my house.she said "Hello? Is anybody here?" I replied and said "We are upstairs.Come join us." She Walked up stairs to me and no one else because they were behind me in a messy pile, blood dripped everywhere.I killed them.The girl was in shock "D-Did you do that?" She said in a scared voice "Yes..and What is your name?" I replied looking like a psychopath."N-Nina.Nina W-Woods."she stared at my face.I stared right back at her with tears coming down cheaks."W-Wait are you by any chance Jana Woods?"she asked with tears starting down her face."I am Jana Woods*I replied.Nina hugged me "I missed you my sister"she cried in my shoulder and I cried in hers.Then Nina grab my arm and said "We must leave.I don't wanna see my sister in Jail." We left my house.That's all I remember...... Category:Jeff The Killer Category:Crappypasta